Brothers' trial
by Furgemancs
Summary: In a far place of Mobius a Project start, where a person try to create the Perfect weapon and rule the world. This is where Right and Dynamo were belong, their past. They're creatures goes through a very cruel life while the time of freedom not has come.


Brothers' trial

Chapter 00 – The beginning

"My name is Suzannah Lemboren, I'm a genetic professor. Many years ago I joined to a project that changed my peaceful, almost bored life altogether. With my examinations I hoped I create something great but I didn't expect for this I'll pay big cost, not just me but my sons too."

"This is a true story about two brothers who didn't deserve this destiny. The whole suffering they went through it's my fault, the cost of my folly. With this story I'd like to warn everybody that think creating a new life mean creating a slave. No! Indeed a creature comes to this world in a different way but it's also a free being like everyone! Unfortunately not everyone understands this that's why those terrible things happened."

"Please listen to me attentive because everything I write here is true and indeed painful."

It was a nice spring day, across the trees soft wind blew, in their shadows a person walked. She wore casual clothes, jeans, shirt and trainers. On her forehead was a white headband with a heart symbol. Her face was happy, kind, her brown hair tickled her back.

"Let me see… where to go…" stopped for a moment and looked around, in her hand hold a little paper "If I remember well they said the Research Institute is somewhere in this forest… but it might be I'm lost…"

As she tough a crow flew onto a nearby tree and looked at the woman curiously then it cawed. The girl startled and turned her head the direction of the sound.

"Oh gosh! You scared me!" grabbed her heart then her eyes widened when she realized a small camera spied out from the bird's chest "What a…" gazed confused, thereof the bird took wing and flew away. "Wait!" she ran after it.

It liked the crow leading the way, it just flied as far as the female could see it. They continued this following while they didn't pass the forest and arrived to a hill. The girl gasped a bit by the running. Then she blinked down and wondered again.

Bit lower were a huge building. It was similar to a snow-white factory, on its giant windows the sun shined. When she moved closer she saw a man standing in the gate with the crow on his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" called him the girl "Is this the Research Institute?"

"Of course" nodded the man "You must be Miss Lemboren if I guess well."

Suzannah wondered "Y… yes… and who you are?"

"My name is Baron Skullhead, I run here the researches." offered his hand to the girl. Suzannah examined him closer. He was so strange, his eyes were golden-yellow, his skin bit grayish, his hair poison green. He wore black cloak and pilot glasses on his head. It was a bit…. weird composition.

"I guess you startled, Miss Lemboren." smiled the Baron.

"What? Oh please forgive me sir." excused Suzannah.

"It's okay. You know, my way is the mutation, this was just a little accident. " touched his cheek "Since then my skin is hard like a rock…" giggled then caressed the bird's neck "This is my creature I call Telecorvus. A really great spy-bird."

"Really interesting." muttered Suzannah.

"Follow me! I show you your new workplace." Skullhead turned and walked into the building. Suzannah immediately followed him, didn't guess this decision will change her whole life.

Chapter 01. – The project

For Suzannah the whole laboratory was new and unknown, but quickly became account with this organization's rhythm. Besides her so many professors worked here, most of them with genetic and alchemy. Suzannah knew both of these branches, she used to make not only one testes and researches. Since this time she got only "easy" works, cross-breeding little animals, creating newer, better ores and crystals etc. In this laboratory she made something like this, examined the results of the different mutations. To be honest her experiments succumbed so far against the Baron.

When the Baron guided her in the new workplace she realized strange persons standing before some doors. They had animal form but they stood on two feet like soldiers with full armor. On their chest was a cross-embracing snake that was the Baron's crest.

One day a strange announcement arrived. The Baron stood out on a platform and talked loudly to the professors.

"My friends! For one of you can get the chance to create something enduring! We will start an experiment that nobody had done! A project where we shall create a new life!"

Stunned silent followed his words.

"It's impossible! Nobody had created an absolutely independent life!" they whispered "With mutation we could keep alive the creature, but that to conceive and grow up without parents… it can't be!"

"I know this process sound impossible but it isn't!" sounded Skullhead again "And one of you will prove it!" Moved down and between the interested people to Suzannah and touched her shoulder "You, Miss Lemboren! You will execute this miracle!"

"What?" Suzannah wondered "But…But I can't…"

"Of course you can! I know you can do it! I read your notes and I liked them. That's why I want you to direct this project!"

"And… what kind of project it is? What's the name?"

"The name is… Project Perfect Weapon!" grinned the Baron. By this mysterious smile a little chill run through Suzannah's back, but then nodded.

And the project has begun…

Chapter 02. – First experience

The first duty was to create the life itself. For this Suzannah used animal DNA while finally she succeeded to create a little but viable embryo. Then she reared the primitive lifeform in a big test-tube giving it everything that a growing offspring needed.

Slowly the offspring got a baby then a kid's size meanwhile Suzannah continuously checked its vitality and correct growth.

"How cute" tough once a time as she watched the subject's puffing through the glasses in her usual checking. "Tough it's like a real child…" placed her hand to the glasses and caressed. "I already feel as if it's my own child."

"Shouldn't you take a rest?" frightened her a voice from behind. She whirled around and realized the Baron.

"Sir! Oh my god you frightened me to death." grabbed her heart Suzannah.

"Tell me, what you are doing here?" asked Skullhead gazing into her eyes.

"I just checked the subject's healthy condition." coughed Suzannah to look serious.

"I see. And how many times it needs to grow up? Report please!"

"Till this everything happened correct. It has every organ, the mental functions are normal. But its growing level is identifying with a young child. It needs few more months to reach the size of a 15 years old teen. Certainly… if it's still getting the same quantity of serum."

"Excellent! I can't wait to see the results! I don't want to disappoint you, Miss Lemboren." Before the Baron turned away Suzannah could discover a strange, greedy shine in the man's eyes but she considered it for the weariness. For a little time she watched the floating creature in the tube then she left too.

***

Few months later the time had come, when the creature was enough old to give it life. This was Suzannah's work too because only she knew the subject's personal code, its name that with they can awake.

The woman taped in the six letter long word then the Enter and waited. At first nothing happened. Suzannah, Baron Skullhead and the other professors hold back their breath as they watched the tube. Then they could see a soft twitch on the individual as it moved its fingers, slowly opened its eyes and blinked at the persons with a sleepy glance.

"Take away the water!" ordered Suzannah whereof the water level decreased and the subject's feet touched the bottom. But because of the sudden got weight it lost its balance and fell to its knees. Suzannah had opened the tube and now it was the first time she could see the creature with real colors as it softly shivered on the floor.

It liked a hedgehog: pointed cat-ears, black nose and cute face. Its fur was brown with blue stripes, water dropped from its also blue hair. On the basis of its structure Suzannah tough it's a male. She knelt in front of the hedgehog.

"Listen, do you hear what I say?" she said slowly, understandable. The creature moved his ears the direction of the woman then raised up his head and looked at Suzannah. He had bit foggy but beautiful golden colored eyes. He slowly nodded.

"You understand what I say?" wondered Suzannah. Another nod. Behind them the whole group watched with jaw-drop. They couldn't believe either it's successful. Suzannah carefully put up her hand and touched the hedgie's wet cheek. He shuddered in startle then his muscles relaxed and let her to caress.

"Listen to me." Said Suzannah looking deep into the creature's eyes "Your name is Dynamo. Understand?"

"Dy… Dynamo…" his voice stunned everyone. "Me… Dynamo…" pointed at himself then with his finger reached for the woman "Who… you?"

Suzannah at first only stammered in surprise because it succeeded for first time to create a reflective, talking being. "My name is Suzannah" touched her chest "I'm your creator. I'm… I'm your mother." For this declare the group flared up.

"Mo…my?" gazed Dynamo with big eyes then smiled and hugged Suzannah's waist "Mommy!" tweeted on a boyish voice.

"Watch out! He wants to attack!" shouted a man whereof a soldier aimed his gun at the hedgehog.

"No! Wait!" lifted her arms Suzannah "There's no problem!" said then gently hugged back Dynamo. Then she slowly helped him to standing up and walked to the group. "Gentlemen, I think it successful!"

"Great! Really great!" clapped his hands the Baron in praise. "When you show us what your creature can do?"

"I need only one or two days, while he habituated the environment." Answered Suzannah, the Baron nodded "Come, I show you everything" hold the hedgehog's hand.

"Okay, mommy." Smiled Dynamo and followed the woman.

Chapter 03. – What a creature can do

In that short time Suzannah related a lot to Dynamo, showed him some things. For every simple thing he glanced curiously and interested like a child. But it was natural because he spent his previous life in a tube. Suzannah felt really happy, not just because the experience was successful but she tough Dynamo is her own kid too.

Next day Dynamo was ready to show what he can do. Meanwhile he got glows from Suzannah besides spicy bracelet and brogue. Now he stood definitely in the centre of an arena and looked around. The Baron and Suzannah watched him from behind a glass-wall.

"Now we'll test your abilities, Dynamo!" surrounded the female's voice from the megaphones.

"My abilities?" asked back the hedgehog.

"Doesn't care how just destroy the enemy!" took up the word the Baron.

Then a door opened and robots moved in, aimed their weapons at the hedgehog.

"What the…" let out a moan Dynamo, suddenly jumped away because they started firing at him. The hedgie forced to run away from the chaser machines.

"What the hell is he doing?" crossed his eyebrows Baron.

"Concentrate Dynamo!" shouted Suzannah "Concentrate then you'll know by instinct what to do!"

Dynamo slipped a stop and turned against the enemies "Okay… try it" muttered then closed his eyes to concentrate.

"I can't believe! Now he's sleeping?" snarled Skullhead.

Suddenly Dynamo opened his eyes, in it determination reflected. "Let's do it!" crunched his fingers then for the professors awe he turned invisible.

"Where is he?" gazed Suzannah. Then one from the nearby robot's armor dented by a giant punch and exploded. The others turned around uncomprehending. Then more and more mechas destroyed without warns.

"What's wrong, you can't shot me?" appeared and made grimace Dynamo in front of them. The robots fired but he vanished again and started killing them. Minutes after only a pile of smoking wretch were in the arena, above them Dynamo looked self-satisfied.

"Good job Dynamo!" walked to him Suzannah and patted the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Not bad." Coughed the Baron "But you need lot of training to being really strong!"

"Understand" nodded Dynamo then hissed and grabbed his arm. It seemed a laser hurt his right arm.

"Dynamo, are you okay?" looked at him Suzannah worrying. The hedgehog took away his palm then realized the blood on his fingers.

"Mom, what is this?" gazed confused "And why it hurt?"

"Come, it will better if I bandage your wound." leaded away the hedgehog Suzannah, when the Baron called after her.

"Don't forget Miss Lemboren, you're responsible for his training! Don't tend him!"

"I know sir!" she looked a bit sadly then walked away with Dynamo.

Chapter 04. – Horrible truth

The experiences continued trough many weeks. Suzannah tested mainly Dynamo's stamina and endure meanwhile with other trainings she instructed him and fortified his body. So thus he realized better his own abilities and evolved really fast.

Suzannah sacrificed her free time that not only physical but in mental evolve the hedgehog too. She talked about the world outside, taught him writing and reading.

One day Dynamo and Suzannah were in a test lab. The hedgehog stood in a smaller room, cables stickled to his body, through them he got electric current. Dynamo clenched his teeth but endured. In the control room Suzannah checked his condition.

"Good boy, Dynamo! Just endure a bit more and for today we finished!" said the woman. Then footsteps sounded behind her. She turned and her eyes met with the Baron's. "Sir! Oh god you scared me!" gripped her heart.

Skullhead moved closer with a strange expression on his face. "I'm not satisfied with you, Miss Lemboren. I told you we don't make contact with the subject!"

"I… I'm not… I just tough it's better if I evolve him not just in physical…"

"I don't care that! That I want is a soldier who follows my orders! Not a pathetic creature!" Grabbed a disk and turned into a higher level the electric power.

In the room Dynamo let out a painful scream by the zaps.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Suzannah pushed away the Baron and deactivated the machine. The hedgehog's body stopped the twitching and he collapsed consciousness.

"Pathetic little creature!" the Baron hissed "Many weeks work and nothing result!"

"How can you say like this?" Suzannah stunned by the Baron's behavior "Dynamo is a feeling being."

"No it isn't! Creatures are only puppets that the master rule how he want! With this disaster I can't execute my plans!"

"You… you monster!" shouted Suzannah whereof she got a slap to her face by the Baron. The woman fell onto the floor and from there gazed at the man with dreadful eyes. Like a curtain had dropped from her eyes she just now realized the Baron's true being. His all body filled with madness, he smiled with a wicked grin, in his eyes eagerness burned.

The Baron stepped forward and dragged closer Suzannah grabbing by her throat. "I'm not only a monster, I'm a genius! I already know you're talented but too kindhearted." Snarled the last words "You get another chance… make me another creature, another weapon!"

"Weapon? What do you want to do with the other creature?"

"For sure get the whole world!" grinned Skullhead.

"No… I' won't do it!" Suzannah shook her head "And even I give up my job with you!"

"You won't that do… or… do you want your family suffering?" for his words the blood chilled in the woman.

"Leave them!" wiggled in the Baron's claws.

"Then we discussed it…" whispered devilish and let Suzannah go and left the place. The female just sat on the floor and shivered.

"God… what have I done…"

***

"Auch…" hissed Dynamo.

"Don't wiggling, I can't bandage your wounds" answered Suzannah. Both of two were in the woman's room, the hedgehog sat on her bed and let his creator to fix his wounds.

"What was that… in the lab?" asked Dynamo. Suzannah stopped and trembled a little.

"Is there something wrong?" leaned closer the hedgehog "And why you have that lilac mottle on your cheek? You fell off?"

Suzannah couldn't resist even more. She grabbed and sobbing hugged the creature.

"I'm so sorry!" she wept "I was such an idiot, it hadn't had this to happen!"

"What are you talking about mom?" Dynamo confused.

"It shouldn't allow create you, you'll suffer because of me!" Suzannah couldn't stop the crying. "And… and now… that monster wants to create another…"

"Don't cry mom." Dynamo hugged back "Everything will alright"

"Unfortunately we already late…" moaned the woman for a long time she holds Dynamo in her arms.

Chapter 05. – He the demon

From this the things turned worse. Suzannah didn't tell Dynamo what happened between her and the Baron, didn't want to throw the hedgehog into trouble too.

When they walked through the passageway Skullhead moved against them, by his appearance the woman started trembling.

"Mom, what's wrong?" looked at her Dynamo.

"You're again with this pathetic creature, Miss Lemboren?" asked the Baron ironical.

"Who call you pathetic?" snarled the hedgehog.

"Dynamo, silent!" hissed Suzannah dreading.

"You scare from me! Good!" grinned the Baron. Dynamo now got it.

"You! You hurt mother!" bared his teeth "What a monster you are!"

"I don't care about the opinion of a freak like you!"

"Shut up!" yelled Dynamo and charged at the man.

"Idiot!" The Baron didn't move away from his place but threw a strange metal ring for the hedgehog that squeezed onto his throat. Dynamo reached after the ring but suddenly electric rushed through his body and in pain he screaming collapsed to his knees.

"Dynamo!" yelled Suzannah and ran for the hedgehog.

"Now you'll learn to don't speak like this with the Baron!" hissed Skullhead devilish. "This is a special collar, that hinder you touching me neither with a finger but I can do whatever I want with you!" laughed.

Dynamo with killer eyes gazed at the wicked man but didn't attack.

"I commend you to hurry start your work, Miss Lemboren!" said at last the Baron then went away leaving his two preys.

***

"That damned bastard!" hit the wall Dynamo "I can't believe he do this with us!"

"Dynamo stop this please! You just hurt yourself" said Suzannah who sat on her bed and watched her creature.

"But we cannot look on with folded arms and leave to abuse us like animals!" the hedgehog walked to her and touched her hand "Let's escape here! I'm sure outside these walls we can live in peace!"

The woman didn't answer just bit her bottom lip and gazed at the floor sadly.

"Mom… what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…" whispered "But I can't go away…"

"But why not? He blackmailed you?" for this Suzannah slowly nodded.

"He said… if I not follow his orders… he'll hurt my family…" tears streamed her face.

Dynamo stunned "You have family? Why you hadn't talked about before?"

"Sorry… I just wanted the best… but I failed everything…" Suzannah couldn't hold back her tears, her shoulders shivered.

Dynamo glanced sadly at the sobbing woman then stepped and hugged her.

"It's okay. For me you'll my mother forever." Suzannah didn't respond, just closed the hedgehog into her embrace and hadn't let go.

Chapter 06. – Second experiment

She had no other choice so Suzannah forced to start and begun the second experience. The whole process was the same like with Dynamo, just now the subject got a bit bigger doze of serums. Her heart was ready to burst in the imagination, what a big suffers it will going through because of her.

And beside of this, they took away Dynamo too. One day the Baron emerged with his mutant guards and carried off the hedgehog to don't hinder Suzannah in her work. They took him into a cell, but sometimes he could escape to visit his creator.

"What is this mom?" once Dynamo asked in the lab and pointed at a tube in front of him.

"This is the new subject of the project." Stepped Suzannah and glanced at the creature that floating in the capsule. "It will be your sibling"

"Sibling?" wondered the hedgehog.

The woman nodded "Yes it is. And because you're the older one I'd like to ask you for something."

"And what is that?"

"If it will born, please take care for it! Be a good brother, okay? Protect it just like you want to protect me!"

Dynamo gazed at Suzannah then nodded "Okay, I'll take care for it!"

"Thank you Dynamo." Hugged him Suzannah "But now hurry run to your training or they punish you again!"

"Don't fear for me mom! I almost accustomed the electric. And by the pain I'll be stronger too!" he kindly smiled at his mother then ran away. Suzannah only sighed then turned back to her work.

Chapter 07. – The perfect weapon

Weeks after the time had come to give life for the new creature and awake it. In the lab now only Suzannah and the Baron were with his mutant guards. Poor woman don't prepared to done this but she had no other choice.

For a while she taped on the control panel then wrote in the subject's personal code. For few minutes nothing happened then the being budged and opened its eyes. Suzannah took away the fluid and opened the tube.

The creature also was a male hedgehog like his ancestor. But this one had purple fur, red eyes and long, back-pointed ears. From a half kneeing pose looked at the woman curiously.

"Listen to me! Do you understand what I say?" squatted Suzannah in front of him. The hedgehog nodded "Okay. Your name is Right."

"Me… Right…" replied softly the creature "And you?"

"My name is Suzannah." Answered the female and she almost said that she created him but the Baron cut her word.

"We have no time to talk with the subject, Miss Lemboren! Take him into the arena!" ordered whereof his guards pushed Suzannah away and by his arms picked up Right and took away.

"Wait! It's too early!" Suzannah ran after them.

***

They lugged Right into the arena then left him alone.

"What is this place?" he blinked in confuse.

"Listen Right!" surrounded the Baron's voice from the megaphones "I'll let out some robots! Destroy them, no matter how!"

The door opened and so many robots moved in targeting the hedgehog. Right didn't move from his place just watch the robots moving against him. They then fired at him but the bullets impacted only into the floor. Suddenly one of them crushed and blew up, more one followed it in a second.

"How can this be? He's invisible?" stunned the Baron.

"Not… it's speed" said Suzannah silently because she could see something blur rushing between the machines.

A minute after every mecha were in smoking pieces on the floor, between them Right stood.

"Excellent! He's truly the perfect weapon!" cheered the Baron but suddenly the hedgehog collapsed.

"Right!" Suzannah ran out the room and knelt next to the creature. Right's body burned in a heat of temperature and shivered, hardly breathed. Around him a strange aura pulsated.

"Oh god…" moaned the woman.

"What's happening? Explain!" moved there the Baron.

"Too many surplus energy!" answered Suzannah "His body can't control this kind of power. If we don't do anything, he'll die in hours!"

"Then don't standing! Do something!"

Suzannah tough for a moment "Maybe there's one solution. Take him into the surgery, hurry!"

***

Night had falling. Dynamo watched the sky from his cell's window when the door opened and a soldier emerged tossing inside a person. He fell onto the floor with a clack.

"What the…" Dynamo hopped from the sill and ran to the unknown hedgehog. "Hey, are you okay?" aided him, the hedgehog moaned and Dynamo now realized his face "This is the same hedgehog from the tube…"

"Whe… where am I?" blinked the lilac hedgie in confuse.

"In my cell" answered Dynamo "Who are you?"

"Right. And you?"

"I'm your brother, Dynamo." said the other hedgehog after a little hesitation.

"Brother?" gazed confused Right then hissed "Why my chest aching?" both of them looked down and realized a bandage around Right's torso.

"What is this?" Dynamo gently took off the bandage, at last a plaster too. Stunning appeared on the hedgehog's face because in Right's chest a lilac crystal were implanted.

"What is this Dynamo?" started Right too.

"It's like… an emerald" muttered the bro "But it can't be a real one…" meanwhile Right touched the crystal, then suddenly hugged Dynamo. The brown hedgehog wondered because of this reaction.

"I have a very bad feeling… brother" muttered Right "What will they do with me?"

"I don't know Right, I don't know" answered silently Dynamo and hugged back his new little brother.

Chapter 08. – Revelations

At first the Baron only checked Right's condition and he was amazed. The hedgehog was fast like lighting, it reached to the speed of sound. He passed several different experiments with great results. There was only one problem: he wasn't willing to kill living persons. Mutants, robots for sure, but feeling beings never and it irritated the Baron.

"I want a strong soldier who follows my commands!" brawled once with the hedgehog "A killer machine and not a weak bunny!" then kicked in Right, he moaned.

"It's not my fault…" he whined "No matter how I try I'll never kill!"

"Idiot!" kicked again Skullhead.

"Stop it…" rattled Right in a strange voice.

"Now you begging?" said ironical the wicked man then hit again.

"Stop it!" yelled the hedgehog, in his eyes a killer fire burned up as he reached for his master.

"What the…" Baron was out off guard then tossed the creature away with his arms.

Right with his backside fell to a table where two chaos emeralds were. Near him they shined up just like the artificial one in his chest. Right's breathe gagged in the sudden pain that hit him then screamed and fell onto his knees, his hands grabbed his chest.

Skulled blinked in startle then a wicked grin crept across his face.

"Well well… how interesting…" hummed as he walked closer and picked up an emerald. "It seems you'll be good for something." Grinned then pressed the gem to Right's body. The hedgehog's body clinched because of the pain, he cried, the two emeralds lightened much more.

The Baron just watched Right's suffering for a while then threw the chaos emerald away.

"You gave me a great idea." patted Right's face but the hedgehog felt fear in the pit of his stomach whereof the Baron seized him devilish. Then he stood up and left the dreading creature.

Chapter 09. – The darkness rising

"I don't know what he wants to do with me but I really don't like!" muttered Right to Dynamo.

Both of two were in the arena and trained their teamwork. Holding the other's hand Dynamo turned them invisible, thanks to Right they moved fast and destroyed the enemies.

"You not accustomed yet?" muttered back Dynamo.

"It's not like the others." stopped the purple hedgehog "I feel now he want something different. Something horrible!"

Just as he said soldiers emerged and tugged Right away harshly. They lied him down onto a table in another laboratory, cuffing his arms and legs, placing a tube onto his chest, where were his emerald.

"What will you do with me?" asked he but nobody respond.

Instead of it a motor rumbled up and the tube started working. It had the feel like they pump out something from the person's body. Right went through horrible suffers, he stretched his muscles not to scream then he saw a black mass leave his body through the tube. At least he fainted because of the pain and fell consciousness.

***

Several days passed and he still didn't know what the purpose was for this experiment and it alarmed him.

Once they came again for Right and brought into a bigger room. In the centre was a big metallic table, around it machines buzzed and professors watched the monitors. They tied Right again onto the table that then they turned it vertical. At last the Baron entered.

"Good you're here gentlemen!" sounded "Today we start the biggest experience!" then he reached into his cloak and pulled out a shiny thing.

"What is this?" asked one from the scientists.

"My newest invention! A black chaos emerald!" everybody gazed at him.

"I give you a little demonstration immediately!" Grinned Skullhead then put the crystal to a nearby table and walked away.

A moment after robotic arms appeared from the nothing and reached for Right. He tried to escape but one metal hand grabbed his emerald and with a strong movement pulled out from its place. Meanwhile the other picked up the black crystal and headed to the hedgehog. In Right's eyes dread reflected.

"No… NO! Please no, don't do it!" he screamed but no one listened to him. The robot pressed the emerald into the creature's chest whereof it started zapping and sparkling. Right lets out a painful scream then his head collapsed down consciousness.

"Is he died?" asked the professors, some of them stepped closer. Around the hedgehog's body then a faint, red wave of aura pulsed up just like a throbbing heart.

"I smell blood…" surrounded a frightful whispering, from it the persons recoiled. Suddenly the muscles of the hedgehog stretched and the hard leather-strip broke like a thread.

Everything happened so suddenly. The nearest man to Right collapsed, from his throat blood flew. The others panicked and tried to escape, but they had no chance. He massacred them one by one.

***

Suzannah walked through a passageway, when distant screams surrounded to her. By curious she moved that way to search out what's happening.

Before the correct door she stopped for a moment to get power then opened it. It was the horror!

In the centre of the room Right stood but he wasn't himself. His color was darker, his whole eyes were red just in one was visible the blue pupil. His face and hands were red by blood. Devilish laugh left his throat, blood-curdling laugh. Then she realized the bodies.

There were five scientists and he killed all of them with brutal cruelty. Because of the view Suzannah screamed.

The hedgehog stopped the laugh and turned his evil head the direction of her, in his chest the black emerald flashed. In his hands strange blades were dropped by blood, around him ominous aura throbbed.

Suddenly he started moving toward the female with the purpose to kill her too. Suzannah immobilized by the shock, then she hurries turned back and slammed the door before Right. At last from the nothing four emeralds lowered and circled around the hedgehog shocking him while he didn't collapsed senseless.

***

At first Right felt that somebody gently slaps his face and replying his name. Opened his eyes and realized Dynamo leaning close to him.

"Finally you woke up" sighed.

"Where am I?" moaned Right.

"In our cell" answered his bro.

Right sat up and touched his hurting head. Then he noticed the blood on his fingers. For few seconds just gazed in confuse then the previous happens came to his mind. His eyes filled up with dreading, his arms trembled.

"Right, everything is alright?" worried Dynamo. Then the purple hedgehog started crying in panic and scraping off the bloodspots.

"Right what are you doing? Stop it!" the brother grabbed his hands.

"Remove them! Remove them!" he screamed, Dynamo took off Right's gloves and threw them away.

"It's better now?"

"I still see… the blood on my hands…" whined the lilac hedgehog.

"Right…" Dynamo gently holds his younger brother's cheeks and looked into his eyes "What happened in the lab?"

Right's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm a murder…" shivered "I killed innocent people!"

"Huss… no worry…" hugged him Dynamo.

"Yes it is… I'm evil… a killer…" sobbed Right holding on his brother's fur. Dynamo closed him into his embrace and there comforted his broken sibling.

Chapter 10. – The break out

The previous tragedy shocked everyone but not the Baron. He tough it a great breaking that he had created a crystal possessing immerse evilness. He called the killer emerald Dark and couldn't wait for the next time when he can test again the abilities of this 'perfect weapon'.

Till Skullhead inspired by the result meanwhile Right slowly got a nervous breakdown. He no way could pass the fact he killed humans against his mind.

"I can't resist even more!" cried once for Dynamo "Please brother kill me or I'll be crazy!"

"Right, please just hold on a bit." caressed him the elder hedgehog "Sooner our suffer will ends. I have a plan!"

"A plan?" blinked Right confused "What kind of plan?"

"We will break out!" said Dynamo in determination. The other stunned, his face turned serious.

"Are you crazy?" hissed "Till this nobody could escape! Thi… this is madness! Both of us shall die!"

"It worth a try! And if we die… at least we not suffer even more. But believe me brother: We can do it!" said Dynamo unhesitant "Just trust me!" Right probed his face for a while then sighed.

"You're silly you know?" softly smiled "But I agreed!"

"No worry, it shall success!" grinned Dynamo.

***

The night had fallen, the warder entered into the two hedgehogs cell, threw in their meal and left. Clicked the shut, its steps surrounded even farer and farer, at last it ended.

Then the door opened again but only a bunch of keys floated in the air.

"How did you do that?" wondered Right when Dynamo turned visible again "The collar isn't stop it?"

"Such a long time ago I ruined it" shrugged the elder hedgehog but he broke and dropped the collar onto the floor. "Now come, hurry!" grabbed Right's hand and both started running.

They rushed through the passageways carefully not to meet with mutants.

"Dynamo, I'm tired…" panted Right.

"Not now start whining, guess you like running!"

"I know, sorry… but the today's experience… had taken away my most power…"

"Just persist a bit more!" encouraged him Dynamo "If we get out here, we suffer never more! We will free Right! Free!" suddenly the alarm sound surrounded.

"You shouted from the housetops!" moaned Right.

"RUN!" and Dynamo dashed forward.

They ran through other passages then through a door they arrived into a giant court.

"There's the wall!" said the elder hedgehog "Just pass it!" turned invisible with Right and rushed through the opened place. The purple hedgehog slowly remained. At last they finally arrived to the wall.

"Hurry Right!" hissed Dynamo but then they realized them and several reflectors lighted at them. In the distance surrounded the howls from the mutants as they entered into the court.

"I can't… I'm too tired…" Right gasped "Leave me here."

"Never!" shook his head Dynamo "I go nowhere without you!"

"I don't start a dispute!" using his last power Right grabbed his brother and threw to the top of the wall.

"Right!" shouted down Dynamo in shock.

"Go! I keep them away!"

"But Right…"

"At least one from us will free… now get lost!"

Tears emerged in Dynamo's eyes. Suddenly the first mutants appeared and lunged at the lilac hedgehog.

"Right!" Dynamo wanted to jump back.

"No! You just go, I can defeat them!" shouted back Right as he fought against the monsters. His brother hesitated.

"I will come back to you. I promise, and then you'll free too!" then he vanished in the night.

Right battled brave with the mutants but they were too much. Slowly but they prevailed over him and Right in resign sunk into the ocean of claws and fangs.

Chapter 11. - Mother

The Baron almost blew up in anger he lost one of his creature, then he tortured Right so cruelly and threw into a cell.

The hedgehog sat in the window of the cell with tormented face and watched the distance. He had wounds and bruises all over his body, from a mutant a gash ran across Right's left eye. Without Dynamo he felt very lonely that nobody consoled him.

As he grieved quietly the door opened and a person entered.

"Poor one, they treated you too cruelly."

Right turned the way of the sound noticing a woman who slowly walked toward him in her hands holding a first-aid box.

"You came to torture me again?" muttered the hedgehog.

"No, not for that." For Right's startle she started antisepticising and bandaging his wounds.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't want it become infected." She answered silently.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Suzannah" little pause locked between them.

"You're my creator, aren't you?" for this Suzannah stopped and looked at the hedgehog.

"How do you know it?"

"Dynamo talked about you."

"Oh… I see."

"Why…" whispered Right then shouted gazing at Suzannah with angry eyes "Why? Why you kept me alive? Why I suffer a lot?"

"I had no other choice." bowed her head Suzannah. Right then pushed away her helping hands and started hitting her chest.

"It's not fair! No fair!" suddenly two arms caught him and hugged tightly. Something warm dropped onto the hedgie. He looked up and realized Suzannah crying.

"I'm so sorry, darling… I didn't want you suffering by my fault. I'm ashamed of myself!"

Right gazed at her in stun "Mom…" muttered then hugged the wondered woman, burying his face into her cloak and he wept too "Mom… mom… mom…" this was the first time he called somebody mother.

----------------

Little time after they let go off each other.

"Listen Right, I had not too much time." caressed the hedgehog's cheek Suzannah "I brought you something!" rummaged in the box then pulled out a small, red scarf.

"This is mine?" wondered Right.

"Wait, I help you!" said the woman then tied it on Right's neck "It suit well for you" pulled out a small mirror.

Right lost his breath in awe. The scarf was really good and hid his emerald too.

"I… I don't know… what to say…" mumbled then cuddled Suzannah "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, dear" nuzzled the woman "Unfortunately now I must go. It wasn't allowed me to come here…"

"Do we meet again?" asked the hedgehog.

"It has not a big chance. The Baron permitted me to be in contact with you. But my spirit will be with you forever." kissed Right then went away.

In a room she stopped.

"Don't be afraid, darling. Soon your time of escape has come. I promise!" placed her hand onto a tube, in it another hedgehog floated. "Perhaps you should not having suffers like your brothers, little Solar." She sighed at last then returned to her work.

Chapter 12. – Everything's end

The things returned to their own routine, testes and tortures continued just without Dynamo. Without his brother Right started seeing his attitude so hopeless.

One day's end when Suzannah walked before his cell she heard that he's crying and calling his brother as he crouched on his bed. Her heart almost broken but she didn't go in to comfort him. But she hurry returned to her laboratory where she worked on something dangerous. In her mind a plan unraveled. A plan she never dreamed about before.

Several days later she had done the machine: a bomb.

At night when everybody slept she sneaked across the passageways stealthy. She went to the energy repository. Ran down the stairs, under her feet the rusted steps creaked.

Everywhere boxes and containers were in the repository. Suzannah placed the structure in the far corner, near a window. Taped on the buttons then with a combination of numbers activated the bomb.

As fast as she could she left the place heading to the prison section. With a stolen key opened the cell's door and sneaked in. Right slept on his bed in a curled position. The female stepped closer and caressed his cheek.

"Now I will remedy everything…" whispered almost senseless. "I'll erase everything that made you hurt. You're strong Right, I know you survive." Kissed the hedgehog on the forehead whereof he let out a soft moan but didn't awake.

Then Suzannah pulled out two small books from her coat. "My diaries if something had happening with you. To always remember and strive for good!"

She took the diaries into a box then hid it under the straw.

"Goodbye Right. I hope you'll be happy…" Suzannah said farewell with tear filled eyes, then left the hedgehog.

"I need hurry. It's almost dawn…" she quickened her move.

Hurry got her bag she already packed and started running. When she got out of the building the lowest area of the sky already turned pink and orange. She climbed up to the farer hill. When she looked back she saw the whole building underneath that looked now dreadful than great.

The light of the rising sun's shined into the repository, it darted at the explosive machine warming up its panels. It started shimmering even more lightly and sounding a loud buzzing noise.

"Your wickedness is over, Baron!" said Suzannah.

The ground suddenly trembled, a strong energy wave run through the laboratory destroying everything. Then the whole building blew up with loud rumble. Its sound could be heard kilometers farer too. By the wind Suzannah fell aback that's how she gazed at the ravage. From the building only ruins staid.

"I… I can't believe it…" moaned the female "I did it… I DID IT!!!" her startle changed joy "Finally the nightmare is over!"

"I don't think so!" by the voice that sounded from behind chilled the blood in Suzannah. Suddenly a clawed hand grabbed her by throat to face her worst nightmare…

"Baron…" rattled the female, with wide eyes gazed at the wicked man "How…?"

"It wasn't hard to spy out…" said in cold voice the Baron "How could you destroy my laboratory?"

"You… you don't command me e… even more!" gasped after breath Suzannah "I don't let you… to make… evil things…"

"Fufufu, now I really disappointed in you, Miss Lemboren" talked the Baron "I tough you're a wise woman…"

"Let me go!" shouted the female.

"Of course not! True I'm not trust you however I'll make use you for something." Smoothed Suzannah's neck Skullhead "Sooner or later…"

The woman trembled because of the touch "Then I must die!"

"Brave words but why waste such a genius like you?" Grinned the Baron ironical then snapped his fingers and soldiers emerged "Lock her!"

"No! No, let me go!" screamed Suzannah and tried to escape but the mutants hold her tightly. They tossed her ahead a giant moving fort to close her into prison and there wait for the time of her freedom.

Chapter 13. – Ending Right

This day started as boring just like the others. Dr. Eggman had his naptime in his base when a great explosion shook the ship. For the noise the doctor immediately awoke and with the same movement fell over his chair.

"What the heck was this?" grabbed his head hissing.

"The source of the voice is far Sir." answered a robot.

"Analyze it!" crawled back to his chair and pushed a button on the control panel. On the monitor a great column of smoke appeared "What's there?"

"By the founts a research institute. Namely that remained from it."

"Excellent!" grinned Eggman "Maybe we shall find something interesting between the ruins. Let's go!"

***

When they arrived to the ruins Dr. Eggman jumped off the plateau and looked around.

"What a ravage…" mumbled under his moustache. His foot kicked the debris. "I won't find too many things here."

As he walked between the ruins he noticed a figure farer as it sat on the ground.

"Hm? Who's that?" when he moved closer he realized it's a hedgehog "Sonic? Why that annoying hedgehog is at this place?"

Went to the hedgehog shouted at him "What the heck are you doing here Sonic?"

The figure startled and blinked at the doc.

"Wait a second!" stunned Eggman "You're not Sonic!"

The hedgehog stood up still gazing at the doctor with red eyes. His lilac fur covered with dust, he wore a red scarf tied around his neck "I don't know any kind of Sonic." answered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Right… I guess…"

"What do you mean about 'I guess'?" Eggman looked confused "How you arrived at here?"

"I don't know. When I awoke I found myself here." Said the purple hedgehog "My head like an empty space, I remember nothing. I found my name in this" showed two small dusted-ragged books.

"Give me that!" Eggman took one from the books and dipped into. In his glance at first surprise then curiosity illuminated, at last grinned and gave back the diary to Right. "And now what shall you do?"

"I don't know. Everything is strange and confused." Lowered his head Right.

Eggman thinking tugged his moustache "This little fool know nothing. Maybe I'll make use him for something." Mumbled in himself.

"I have an offer!" said at least "You can come with me but you must do my every command!"

Right for a while gazed at the ground then nodded "Alright"

"Excellent!" Grinned the doctor and with one arm hugged the hedgehog "You won't regret it!"

"Ehm okay… Anyway who are you?"

"I am the great Dr. Eggman and till now also your boss!" pushed ahead the hedgehog. "Let's go! We have many things to do! And bring your diaries too!"

Right moved where the doctor guided him having no clue what kind of adventures he'll go in later.

Chapter 14. – Ending Solar

It was a beautiful day. A brown hedgehog couple sat outside their house and had breakfast. Morgan the husband read a newspaper while his wife Alicia served the fresh made toast and tea.

"Thank you honey." Smiled Morgan and sipped from his tea.

"Just how you like it." took a seat Alicia next to him.

"I can't wish anything better than you." kissed his beloved's cheek.

"Maybe only one thing…" glanced at him Alicia "You know how much I'd like a baby…"

"Honey, you know well we can't have babies no matter how much we want." hugged his beloved Morgan.

"I know…" nuzzled the female "But if once…" she couldn't finish because the cups started trembling and then a great explosion sounded, almost deafen them.

"What was this?" looked around Morgan in confuse.

"Look!" pointed Alicia at the sky. In the far distance smoke rose in the air.

"So strange…" startled Morgan then stood up.

"What are you doing Morgan?"

"I go to see what happened!"

"I come with you!" stood up Alicia too.

"It can be dangerous!" touched her shoulder the man.

"Not a problem. I want to see too what was this explosion!" gazed into her husband's eyes Alicia in determination. Morgan then just sighed.

"Okay then. Let's go."

***

Both of two stunned when they arrived to the locality. In a huge area everything devastated, in the centre a building's ruins smoked.

"Oh my god… what happened here?" looked around Alicia in shudder.

"Search around, maybe we find survivors." touched her hand Morgan. They walked between the ruins.

The ravage was so huge. Only a few section of the building staid in one piece more or less but almost the whole destroyed. While Morgan dug through the debris Alicia walked more inside between the ruins carefully moving through the broken columns and walls. But before a half collapsed room she stopped.

"Morgan! Morgan, come here hurry!" shouted.

"What is it Alicia?" ran there the brown hedgehog. For answering the female pointed ahead.

Between the ruined columns and debris she found an unbroken tube that covered with dust, but it seemed they can see something behind the glasses. Morgan pushed away some beams to arrive to the receiver.

"What's this?" he looked confused then with his palm wiped off the dust. Because of the view he gagged.

"It's a boy!" moaned Alicia. Indeed. In the tube a young hedgehog floated, his legs pulled up, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes were close.

"What kind of place was this?" tough Morgan.

"Hurry set him free somehow!" tugged his arm Alicia.

Morgan looked around then picked up an iron rod and stepped to the tube "Stay back!" said to his wife then hit the glasses with full power. That with a loud crack broke into pieces, through the hole fluid flew out. At last Morgan gently took out the kid and placed onto the ground.

Alicia immediately moved closer and touched the young one's face "Is he alive?" seemed worry.

Thereupon the boy almost senseless jerked and softly moaned. His lashes quivered then slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Alicia with his big amber eyes.

"Are you okay boy?" asked kindly the female meanwhile she carefully sat the child up. He just blinked obtusely as he looked around leading at his hands.

"What a strange kid." noted Morgan. The creature was a green hedgehog with red stripes and two little antennas on his head.

At first he gazed at Morgan then again at Alicia, his mouth curved up and with a sudden movement he put his arms around her waist "Mommy!" said the first time.

"A what?!" Alicia's eyes wondered in surprise "I'm not your mother…" but the youngling just tweeted and nuzzled to the woman. At last Alicia smiled and patted the kid's head "It's okay."

"Oh well…" rubbed his head Morgan then his glance caught at a board on the bottom of the tube. Under the dust there was a name "Solarius" read it out loudly.

"Solarius? What an interesting name." said Alicia then her eyes shined up "You know Morgan… what if we adopt him?"

"What are you talking about Alicia?" his husband crossed his brow "We still don't know who he is!"

"But look how much he likes me…" cuddled the hedgie Alicia "He needs us!"

"But honey…"

"Maybe he's a gift, a miracle? You know how long we wanted an infant! Please Morgan, without our help he must die!"

The male just gazed at her then smiled and knelt next to the other two "You're right, without help he won't survive." For this Alicia hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Morgan, thank you!" kissed him. The young hedgehog only blinked at them.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, till now I'm your mommy!" Alicia caressed the kid's head "And he's your daddy!" pointed at her husband.

"Daddy?" glanced again the youngling then smiled and now hugged Morgan "Daddy!"

"Haha the young boy has just a strong life!" laughed Morgan.

"The kid's name is Solarius, isn't it?" giggled Alicia "Or just call him Solar!"

"This name is perfect for him!" agreed Morgan then stood up "Come Solar, let's go home!" and picked up the happily tweeting hedgehog and alongside with his wife they headed home where Solar got a new, beautiful life.


End file.
